videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Wars I
"Fight to The End... Or Fall!" - Tagline Hero Wars I (also known as Hero Wars: A War Of Heroes Story) is the latest installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe, currently under development by Marvel-TellTale and Ubisoft-Pixar, Ltd., while also under publishing by Activision. This new Game takes place during the events of the original Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, showing the various results during and after the Series' most iconic Franchise: the War Against the Villain Armada! The game is exclusive to the Xbox One and set for release in 2022. Cast * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese/Aidan Reese * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce * Jack Riedy as James Pearce * Max Charles as Tyler Green * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Ian Etheridge as Jack Parr * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Jason Clarke as John Connor * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * William Fitchner as Commander King * Timothy Olaphant as Sgt. Arem * Idris Elba as Cpl. Barton * Vince Zampella as Pvt. West * Jason West as Pvt. Massey * Alexander Roycewicz as Sgt. Alderman * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow Synopsis The year 2014 is nearing its end, and along with it: the War Against the Villain Armada. After almost a year of Global Conflict between The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada, the Coalition has finally seen a glimpse of victory after the Death of Ozone and the Battle of San Francisco. Now, as the Coalition corners the crippled Armada in the final stages of the War, Clementine Everett must once again team up with her Squad known as the Villain Slayers to finish the War and destroy the Armada once and for all! Teaser Clip: Scarecrow and Armadeus Ren The Clip shows Scarecrow sitting on his Throne inside the new Armada Flagship, the Finalizer, before turning around and looking at his Villain Knight, Armadeus Ren. Scarecrow then growls angrily and says "The historians will have it all wrong. It was neither poor strategy, nor arrogance, that brought down the Villain Armada... You know too well what did." and then Armadeus nods in response, saying two words: "Hero Knights..." and then Scarecrow tells him "Yes. Such a small thing... Such a foolish error of judgment, a momentary lapse in an otherwise exemplary life. Had Ozone not failed in Washington DC, at the crucial moment... Had the Villain Lord killed the Hero Knights, the Armada would have prevailed. And there would be no threat of Kyle Reese and Clementine Everett today!" as the Clip ends. Plot Prologue: Scavenging San Francisco The game starts showing a black screen, as narration from Kyle Reese is heard, with him saying "Earth. The Homeworld what Humanity has been striving to protect from the Villain Armada. 9 months ago, the Armada invaded Euope using their massive Space Fleet, and then used an EMP on the East Coast of America... They took over the United States and killed most of the Hero Knights in a matter of weeks, and now... We are beating the Villains back, after the death of their Leader, Ozone. Yesterday, the Battle of San Francisco began, and the Armada 1st Fleet was destroyed after hours of fighting in the Sky and on the Ground..." as the screen shows the date and location: 'December 8th, 2014. San Francisco Ruins, CA' and then shows a Holographic Map of San Francisco, which is littered with crashed Spaceships from both the Hero Coalition and Villain Armada, along with destroyed Helicopters, Jets, Tanks and hundreds of dead corpses. The game then switches to the perspective of Kyle Reese as he wakes up inside a fallen Terrain Walker (a Robot that heavily resembles an AT-AT from Star Wars), looking around the Robot's remains and sees Clementine Everett sleeping next to him, and he nudges her gently and says "Clementine! Clem, wake up. Come on!" and then Clementine wakes up, exhaustedly asking "What? What is it, Kyle?" and Kyle tells her "It's time to move. The Armada's been pushed out of the City." as the two get up. After readying their Weapons, Clementine asks "You sleep alright? I know you still have nightmares." and Kyle answers "I'm fine, Clem. It's a lot better for me when you're around." and Clementine blushes, before saying "Thanks. That was pretty intense yesterday, though. The Battle went on for hours..." as she loads her Sheiva SSW Marksman Rifle.